¿ Múltiples personalidades o trastorno bipolar?
by MalfoyBlackdagger Girl
Summary: Cinco pequeñas viñetas de Loke. Culpabilidad-Duda-Pasión-Arrogancia-Optimismo. Este fic participa en el reto "Drabbles de emociones" para el foro de El mejor gremio de todos Fairy Tail. 2 Viñeta. Pasión
1. Culpabilidad

¡Hola! Les traigo una pequeña guía de viñetas sobre Loke. Este fic participa en el reto "Drabbles de emociones" para el foro de El mejor gremio de todos Fairy Tail. Si alguien desea unirse al foro solo búsquenlo es uno de los pocos que se encuentran en español.

* * *

**Disclamer: Lamentablemente Fairy Tail no es mio, es de Hiro Mashima. Si fuera mío tendría a Gray, Natsu, Gajeel y Bixlow en la cama ansiosamente esperando por mí. xD**

* * *

Karen estaba muerta. Sin vida muerta en una lucha y todo era por mi culpa. No podía creerlo, no quería creerlo ¿Cómo pude ser capaz de hacer eso? Yo solo quería que nos tratara con respeto, que se diera cuenta de que no éramos un objeto más de su colección. Pero ya nada importaba, ella estaba muerta y lo único que me quedaba a mi era morir junto con ella. Era lo que merecía por mi falta, por mi egoísmo por mi maldita culpa.

Si, esta era la decisión que había tomado y no daría marcha atrás, era lo menos que merecía por la grave falta que había cometido.

Ya no podía hacer nada, todo me llenaba de culpa y angustia. Alce la mirada y mire a una pareja feliz con un bebe en brazos, cerré los ojos mientras una lagrima solitaria viajaba por mis mejillas. Yo le había quitado esa posibilidad; de ser madre, de tener una pareja para poder envejecer juntos. Y no solo eso, le había quitado una hija a sus padres, una hermana a sus hermanos, una amiga a todos sus amigos y compañeros de Blue Pegasus. Le había quitado todo.

Sentí la mirada de una chica a lo lejos, era la primera vez que la veía en Magnolia; una hermosa rubia con una pequeña coleta de lado. Al ver que la miraba me sonrió, nunca había visto una sonrisa más sincera en todos mi años de existencia y era algo que no podía soportar. Simplemente no pude sostenerle la mirada y me gire levantándome para irme de allí. No merecía esas sonrisas, no merecía seguir viviendo; prolongando mi existencia cuando lo único que era mi vida era un vacio.

Decidí dar varias vueltas por el centro de Magnolia, debía intentar despejar mi cabeza porque el constante recuerdo de Karen era con algo que ya no podía más. Algo que me carcomía el alma por dentro. Varias chicas se me acercaron y como siempre les dedique mi sonrisa más encantadora y falsa que tenia. Sabía que estaba mal utilizarlas, pero a pesar de todo no podían ayudarme con mi agonía. Lo mejor sería ir al gremio, al menos allí con todo el tumulto y escándalo de ellos podía aliviar un poco mi dolor; me senté en una de las bancas cercanas a la pared, cerré los ojos y respire profundamente para intentar despejar todo remordimiento de mi mente. Pero al abrirlos lo que me encontré fueron a dos chicas sonriéndome como si fuera lo máximo. Sonreí por lo irónico de la situación y les pase los brazos por los hombros a las chicas. Pero ellas sin perder el tiempo se sentaron en mis piernas. Y a pesar de ser un miserable que no merecía nada era un caballero y no podía rechazar a estas hermosas jovencitas.

Comenzaron a decirme cosas al oído; y algunas de sus ideas me empujaban a dejar de ser un caballero. Lo único que podía hacer era reír por lo bajo negando con la cabeza ante las proposiciones de las hermosas chicas. Gire mi rostro hacia la puerta al escuchar la voz de Natsu, lo salude con la cabeza y me quede petrificado al mirar con quien venía acompañado. Era la rubia, la chica de la hermosa sonrisa del parque; y veía a todos lados como niña pequeña con su juguete nuevo. Ella no me miraba ¿pero cómo iba a hacerlo con todo el ruido que hacia Natsu en la pequeña –gran– pelea que había comenzado? Reí por lo bajo al mirar sus expresiones de asombro, miedo e incredulidad ante cada uno de los golpes de la pelea.

–Cielos que ruidosos son. – dije más alto de lo normal teniendo por fin la atención de la recién llegada; pero al instante una bola me dio en la frente haciéndome caer para atrás y dejándome en vergüenza. – Me voy a unir solo por ustedes. – dije mientras miraba a la rubia.

Al entrar a la pelea me deje golpear sin responder a ningún golpe, porque era solo un poco de todos lo que merecía en realidad. Porque era un asesino y lo único que me quedaba era morir para así poder compensar en lo más mínimo la falla que había tenido. Pero no todo lo bueno dura poco y pronto el maestro llego a interrumpir la pelea. El día termino sin que me diera cuenta y salí del gremio más pronto de lo que esperaba.

Cuando llegue a mi casa mire al cielo; estaba despejado y lleno de estrellas por todos lados. Estrellas que eran mis amigos y compañeros de toda la vida. Estrellas por las que no me arrepentía lo que había hecho, y mirarlas era lo que más culpable me hacía sentir porque era un asesino y extrañaba mi hogar. Extrañaba a mis amigos y estaba casi seguro que ellos también me extrañaban a mí, pero no había nada que pudieran hacer por mí. Y no quería que lo hicieran, ya tenía sobre mi conciencia una vida y no quería tener más. Entre a mi habitación y me quede recostado con mis brazos debajo de mi cabeza. Miraba el techo blanco de mi alcoba y in darme cuenta estaba sonriendo al recordar a la chica nueva. Lucy, su nombre significaba luz y de verdad que lo era; una pequeña luz de esperanza en mi culpable corazón.

* * *

**¿Que les pareció? ¿Enviaran a Erza a golpearme? Espero que no... Se aceptan reviews... just saying.**


	2. Pasión

¡Hola! La verdad es que me muero de verguenza. Yo soy la que esta de organizadora creando retos y bla bla bla y apenas estoy publicando mi segunda viñeta. Perdón pero los exámenes no me dejaban hacer nada. Este fic participa en el reto "Drabbles de emociones" para el foro de El mejor gremio de todos Fairy Tail. Si alguien desea unirse al foro solo búsquenlo es uno de los pocos que se encuentran en español.

* * *

**Disclamer: Lamentablemente Fairy Tail no es mio, es de Hiro Mashima. Si fuera mío tendría a Gray, Natsu, Gajeel y Bixlow en la cama ansiosamente esperando por mí. xD**

Lucy gimió mientras rodaba por la cama hasta quedar recostada. No tarde en seguir el ejemplo de Lucy, gire para quedar sobre ella una vez más, sintiendo sus pechos desnudos presionando sobre mi cuerpo descubierto. Con una sonrisa erótica, ella busco abajo entre mis piernas y encontró mi pesado dolor. No tuve opción, simplemente incline mi cabeza hacia atrás y gemí mientras me apretaba la erección arriba y abajo. Aliviando mi dolor, y haciendo que pequeños gemidos salieran de mi garganta. No supe en qué momento quede debajo de ella, simplemente en cuando agarre sus rodillas, ella empezó a montarme lenta y tortuosamente.

Oh, sí…

Con una mano jugaba consigo misma, atormentándome, haciéndome babear con el solo mirar como pasaba su palma sobre sus pechos, ascendiendo suavemente hacia su cuello y finalmente jugueteando con su hermoso y rubio cabello. Ambos nos corrimos al mismo tiempo. No podía creer que esto estuviese pasando, necesitaba comprobar que todo fuera cierto. Lleve mi mano hacia su rostro, y luego mi brazo estuvo sobre su cabeza, un arco lleno de gracia de carne y hueso. Ella se arqueó hacia atrás y sus pechos sobresalieron, los duros pezones dilatados, sonrosados. Su piel era tan pálida que parecía nieve fresca. Ella era más de lo que el merecía. Más de lo que él podía algún día poder tener.

—Loki —dijo ella, rechinando los dientes. – ¿Puedes manejar esto?

¿Manejar? Maldición, podía. Y entonces cuando estaba dejando claro quien manejaba qué, agarre sus muslos y empuje mis caderas hasta que ella gritó.

Cuando me retire, ella me sonrió, montándome más y más rápido. Ella era hábil y apretada, y su erección estaba en el cielo.

— ¿Loki, puedes manejar esto? —Su voz era más profunda ahora por el esfuerzo.

—Por supuesto, sí —gruñe. Sería la segunda vez que se corriera, iba a darle la vuelta y empujar dentro de ella una vez más.

— ¿Puedes manejar esto? —Ella me bombeó aún más duro, ordeñándolo. Con su brazo todavía sobre su cabeza, ella me montaba como a un toro, corcoveando sobre él.

Esto era gran sexo… imponente, increíble, grandioso…

Era increíble el sentir su piel al entrar en ella. Tan estrecha, tan frágil tan irreal.

Pero de la nada todo se derrumbo. Sentí algo caliente en mi pecho, como cada vez que Lucy me llamaba a Earthland. Mierda, todo era un sueño. Y tal vez por eso era que se sentía tan irreal, tan perfecto. Gire mi cabeza hacia mi cadera y maldije por lo bajo. Necesitaría una ducha helada, muchas duchas heladas.

* * *

¿Y que les pareció? Dicen que de lo poco bueno así que se aceptan reviews Just Saying.


End file.
